


We drank champange and danced all night.

by Diabolo_girl



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Lola (Song), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Inspired by Music, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diabolo_girl/pseuds/Diabolo_girl
Summary: So, why exactly did Phil Coulson name his car L.O.L.A?
Kudos: 1





	We drank champange and danced all night.

**Author's Note:**

> I have only seen one episode of Agents of S.H.I.L.D. I have read the wiki, but I don't really care for the real reason why Coulsons car is named L.O.L.A. Feedback is welcome, but please no flames. Will probably be rewritten someday.

The club, located in an alley in SOHO, was dark. Located in a basement behind a door covered in old ad posters it was easy to miss. And that was the point. It was not the kind of place one would think to find agent Phil Coulson. But everyone has urges, even one of S.H.I.E.L.D: s most loyal agents. He heard whispers about the club for months. A place where you could really be yourself, or someone totally different, whoever you wanted to be for the night. And when the chance to hop over the pond for a mission had come Phil had jumped at the idea with a forcefulness seldom seen in the otherwise bland man. The mission had gone well, really it had been too easy for his paygrade. So now it was time for the main event. The stairs opened to a smoky room. The carpet was worn, red and covers in cigarette burns and other stains Coulson could not identify in the dim lightning from the chandelier. It was hot and cramped and Coulson could already feel himself starting to sweat. But that could also be because of the bland suit he was still wearing. To bland for S.H.I.L.D and definitely to bland for this place.

The small dancefloor was packed with bodies moving to the slow rhythm of a song Coulson could not name. Dancing had never been his strong suit. He preferred to watch from the side lines, never standing out, as close to invisible a man without superpowers could be. Wanting to get a feel for the place Coulson squeezed himself past the bodies on the dancefloor and headed for the bar, thinking of ordering water, or maybe a cola. Just as he gotten the bartenders attention, he could feel a body sliding in next to him, a big hand coming to rest on his right shoulder. Long red fingernails digging into his scapula, not hard, just enough to get his attention. Coulson turned to the body beside him, a little frustrated that someone had managed to get so close to him without him noticing. The music tunes out as he laid eyes upon a tall, beautiful woman wearing a red dress that contrasted beautifully with her dark skin and long black hair. All at once all the sounds of the club came back and the world started moving again, as the woman let out a laugh. “Oh honey, aren’t you precious.” Her dark melodic voice remarked, and before he could answer the woman continued, “I think you should buy me a glass of champagne.” Entranced by her confidence and bright smile, Coulson ordered two glasses of champagne. When he went for his wallet, he could feel the woman’s hand snaking its way his back, coming to rest on his behind. Phil Coulson was never much of a dancer, but as he was led to the dance floor he felt as there was nothing else he would rather do than press close to this breathtakingly beautiful woman. As they stood on the dancefloor, bodies pressed close together, swaying to the music while at the same time not trying to spill their drinks she softly whispered “My name is Lola”.


End file.
